


Chapter One

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Insidious [1]
Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Horror movie situations, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Chapter One

Walking in the front door of your new house, you smiled to yourself. You’d managed a great deal, and for being a first time home owner, you were excited. Setting your box down that was labeled ‘kitchen’ off to the side, you took a moment to look around again before going out to get more boxes. The moving company had already delivered your furniture earlier that day, already filling out the empty space. Even with the furniture and boxes, it felt roomy. You didn’t feel cramped, or boxed in.

When you’d brought in the last box, you kicked the door shut and wiped your forehead with the back of your hand. “Talk about a damn workout.” You sighed to yourself, knowing your work was far from over. You needed to at least unpack the important rooms- kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. Everything else could be done over time.

Moving around your kitchen the next morning, you had a few boxes open, zigzagging across the room. It wasn’t the most practical way to do things, but it got it done. A box of dishes was on one counter, the box of pots and pans was on the stove, and all the utensils was on yet another counter.

It didn’t take you long to empty the three boxes, making it look a tiny bit more like a home. With a satisfied smile, you moved towards the living room to get some more done. You were feeling productive, and wanted to keep it up. Spotting some books on the floor, you raised an eyebrow. You looked towards the short built in bookshelf that you had put them on, and then back to the books. “That’s odd…” Shaking it off, you crouched down, picking them up off the floor. Sighing, you put them back up and went back to work.

You had a CD playing softly in the background as you did some basic cleaning, refreshing the feel of the house. You sang along, enjoying the freedom of knowing this was yours. Any work that you put into this house would be a reflection of you, and you could show it off with pride.

A little while later, you were sorting through some things upstairs when you felt almost as if you weren’t alone. Your eyes scanned the area as you moved back towards the hall, catching sight of a black door. It hadn’t even caught your attention when you’d viewed the house. Opening it, you turned the light on and saw a set of stairs. Any attic you’d ever seen had a pull down ladder, so this was different.

It was creepy, but not so much to make you run and call your cousins, the Winchesters. More of a ‘let’s host a creepy sleepover’ way. Whoever had lived there before had left things behind, all of it covered in a layer of dust. Once the light hanging from the ceiling was on, you stood with your hands on your hips. The furnace coming to life made your head whip to the side.

* * *

You grinned, skipping to the front door as you heard the doorbell. Your sister needed you to watch your nephew while she went away on business, and of course you’d agreed. Your brother in law was military, and was deployed at the moment. He was excited to explore your new house, and to see if he could find any treasure.

As you sat in the living room with Y/S/N, your 7 year old nephew ‘flew’ around the house, pretending to be Superman. Neither of you thought anything of it until you heard him screaming. Both of you bolted towards the terrifying sound, worried that he’d gotten hurt. You’d found him in the attic, a bump growing on his forehead. “Are you okay, buddy?” You asked gently.

He just nodded before your sister picked him up. A box caught your eye. One that you weren’t even aware was missing. You made a note to bring it down the next day.

“I’m going to find a way to lock that door first thing.” You assured your sister as she hugged you goodbye. “I promise.” It was chilly that night as you waved to her and shut the front door. The two of you had tucked in Chris, glad that he was okay.

Letting out a sigh, you made your way through the first floor, shutting all the lights off. It had been a long day, and you wanted to crawl into bed.

* * *

Knowing that Chris loved French toast, that’s what you planned on making for breakfast, wanting him to have a good first morning there. When he wasn’t down by the time that breakfast was ready, you were starting to worry.

Once the plate of French toast was on the table, you made your way towards his room to get him up. You figured that maybe he’d just slept really well. “Come on, kiddo.” You chuckled as you walked in his room. “Time to get up, Chris.” You added, grabbing him some clothes.

Sighing, you put his clothes on the end of his bed and went to sit on the side. “Chris, come on.” You said a bit more firmly, but he showed no signs that he’d heard. Your heart was hammering in your chest. Putting your hands on his face, you panicked. “ _Chris_!”

* * *

Standing in the hall of the hospital, you watched your nephew through the window. He looked so out of place. “There is no brain damage.” The doctor snapped you from your tance, making you look at him. “Technically, yes, he’s in a coma. He doesn’t react to stimuli, he has no wake/sleep cycle…but there’s no brain trauma or infection.”

Your eyes were red from crying, your heart ached for your young nephew. Your sister had already been called, and you’d been forced to leave a message with her hotel. She had a do not disturb request in place for the time being, and they refused to break that. There was no telling when she would return your call. She was in England at the moment, and even after she called, she would need a flight home. “He can’t just not wake up.” Your voice cracked, more tears falling down your cheeks.

## – 3 Months Later –

For the time being, your sister came to stay with you. While Y/S/N wanted to bring her boy home, this was closer to the team of doctors that had been there from the start. When she met them, they were kind, and explained everything so that she could understand. Uprooting her life for her son was a small price to pay.

You stood by your sister’s side as you were both shown how to care for you nephew. It was hard to hear, but there was no way that you wouldn’t do your part in helping your family through this. Taking her hand, you glanced at her, and gave it a small squeeze for support. Your heart broke as you listened on how to insert the feeding tube into his nasal passage. Such a small body, to go through so much.

* * *

You sister was out running some errands, and getting some fresh air while you stayed home with Chris. Deciding to be productive, you began tidying up, doing the light cleaning that all houses needed, and trying to decide what to make for dinner that night.

As you neared the stairs, you slowed, swearing that you could hear something. Shaking it off, you moved towards your stereo system and turned on the radio. Once you’d found a clear station, you went back to work. Not even a couple minutes later, you froze, hearing it again. Slowly turning, you moved back towards it. You swallowed, trying to keep calm. Your ear was next to it when you heard a man’s voice clear as day. “ _I want it now!_ ” Screaming, you jumped back before running up the stairs, two at a time to check on Chris. There he was, no one else in the room. Your heart was hammering in your chest, and your nerves were shot. Running your hand through your hair, you sat on the side of his bed and let out a deep breath.

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table later that evening, you stared at the table, wondering how to begin to explain what had happened earlier. Would your sister think you’re insane? Your fork moved around your food slightly, not that you were even paying much attention.

“Sis, you okay?” You sister asked finally, setting her fork down before taking a sip of her wine.

You shook your head. “I honestly don’t know.” Your eyes met hers. “Something really….weird happened to me today.” You started, trying to think how to even start this. “I heard this…noise. I thought I was hearing things. So, I put on the radio, but just a couple minutes later, it was coming from the speakers. I moved closer, and next thing I know, I heard a man yell ‘I want it now!’. Scared the shit out of me.” Licking your lips, you shuddered. “I ran up to Chris’s room, and was terrified.” Just thinking of it made you want to forget about it completely.

She thought about it for a moment. “Interference, maybe?” She suggested.

“It was too clear, though. It was like this…whispering.” Part of you wished that she had been home, so she could know what you were talking about. You went to open your mouth when you heard a banging on the front door. Furrowing your brow, you turned to look towards the foyer.

It was your sister who got up first. “Stay here, Y/N/N. I’ll see who that is.” Always the protective older sister. All you did was nod, watching her walk away.

Putting your chin on the heel of your hand, you let out a puff of breath and looked up. Across from you was a decent sized window with sheer curtains. “Y/S/N!” You screamed, getting up and running from the dining room. Pure fear was coursing through your veins.

She came running, looking panicked. “What? What?”

You pointed back the way you came. “There was someone in there. There was someone right there!” You were sure that she’d have you committed at some point, but you knew what you saw!

“There’s no one here.” She told you, looking anywhere someone could hide. “And we were in here the whole time.” How would someone have managed to get in without them hearing.

“I know what I saw!” Your eyes were begging her to believe you. Before either of you could say anything more, the alarm went off, causing you both to put your hands over your ears.

Your sister grabbed your hand and pulled you with her, both of you stopping at the sight before you. Your front door was wide open, the chain simply hanging there. While you entered the code to disable the house alarm, she stayed near the stairs, looking in every direction for whoever could have managed to open the door.

Room by room, the two of you went back through, turning on lights as you went, both keeping an eye out. As soon as you were near the fireplace, you grabbed the poker and gripped it tight. You held the metal object up, ready to strike at any moment, carefully moving. As you stood in the kitchen, you jumped when the alarm went off again, causing you to rush back towards the front of the house.

* * *

 

You woke up screaming from a nightmare a couple nights later, shaking slightly. Tears were forming in your eyes, just a few leaving trails as they rolled down your cheeks. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath, trying to calm your racing heart. As you opened your eyes, you heard creaking off to your right, outside your window, you slowly looked towards it. Swallowing you saw a shadow walk by, before turning and walking back the other way. This time you could see the man, which made things that much more terrifying. “Y/S/N…” Your voice was barely above a whisper, fear restricting your volume. Whoever it was seemed to be walking a bit quicker now, your heart rate speeding up, as well. “Y/S/N!” You called out a bit louder, your eyes never leaving your windows.

The man turned to pace back again, but this time he was in your room. He had shoulder length black hair, which was pulled back part way. Your breathing picked up as his angry gaze turned towards you. A scream left you as he started to move towards you. At the same time, you scrambled out of bed, away from his outstretched hands. This inhuman noise that made you think of some sort of evil creature was coming from him. It. Whatever he was. Your back hit the wall next to the bed, your eyes staring where he was.

“Y/N/N!” Your sister’s voice barely reached your ears over the sound of your screams, your crying making it worse. Your bedroom light flipped on, and in seconds, she was in front of you, her hands on your arms. “Y/N/N.” She tried getting your attention.

You gripped her arms, shaking. “There’s someone _here_.” You choked out, pure terror dripping from every word. She got up, looking around your windows. “He was right there, I swear!” You hadn’t moved, and you were starting to wonder if you really were going mad. “Don’t you dare not believe me.” She was your sister, your best friend, and the one that you’d always turned to. Y/S/N turned to you, an unreadable look on her face. “Please. Please believe me.” You begged, pulling your knees up to your chest, crying. “I swear, he was right there.” You pointed as she moved back to crouch in front of you.

“I do, I do.” She assured you. “I do believe you. I just…I don’t know what you want me to do.” Her hands were placed gently on your knees, her eyes watching you closely.

“I want to leave. Please. I can’t spend another night in this house. Please.” Here you were, sitting on the floor, sobbing, and begging your sister to leave your own house. You felt like a child again. “Please help me.” You lost it, the two of you hugging each other, you held her tight, never wanting to let her go.

She kissed the side of your head, just like when you were kids and didn’t feel good. “We’re gone.” She told you, agreeing to pack up your new house, and to leave.

* * *

Thankfully, the two of you were able to find another house that you loved. She helped with moving expenses, and the two of you worked out the best way for everything to get paid. She still had her own house back home. While she wasn’t there, her electricity bill was extremely low, her mortgage wasn’t too high, and then there were the odds and ends- cell phone, car insurance, gas, things like that.

She had taken a leave from her job, but knew that she’d have to go back soon. You understood, and assured her that you and Chris would be fine in your new home. Your brother in law had been updated whenever they were able to speak. It killed him to be so helpless to be there for his family, but knew he’d married a strong woman, and that you were tough, too.

You were in the kitchen, unpacking, trying to push the memories of the old house from your mind. Y/S/N was in Chris’s room, making everything just so. His room was being set up and decorated as his room would be even if he wasn’t lying in a coma. It was a small comfort to the both of you, a speck of normal in the chaos.

Y/S/N’s mother in law came over, helping with the unpacking process, and offering her support. While you weren’t her daughter in law, she treated you like family. She gave you assurance that she believed you, and that no one thought you were crazy. Hearing that helped more than she would ever know.

The next morning, you put a record on, the soft music drifting through the halls of your new home. Your stress was starting to dissipate, just a bit, letting you breath for what seemed like the first time in forever. The melody soothed you as you cleaned around the house, wanting to keep the space clean, and keep the energy positive.

You had brought out a bag of garbage to the trash bin and turned to head back in when you glanced in a widow. There was someone in your house, dancing slightly to the music. You moved closer to the window, furrowing your brows, but when you moved to the next window, they were gone.

Running back inside, you went to the record player, wondering if maybe you were imagining things. Shaking your head, you turned when the door to your kitchen shut, moments before you heard a child running and laughing behind you. The sound went down the hall, and you saw the boy standing at the end of your hall in front of the grandfather clock. When you spotted him, he laughed and ran towards the left. You were cautious as you slowly moved down the hall, following the way the boy had gone. Once you’d walked into the spare room, you shut the door behind you, taking deep breaths, feeling like you were in a sick horror movie of some sort. As your back was turned, the door flung open, making you jump. 

You rushed back into the hall, wanting to get to the bottom of this. Hearing giggling again, your sights went to Chris’s room. “ _Chris_?” You said quietly, gently pushing open his door. Scanning the room, you spotted what looked like an odd pair of shoes sticking out. Your eyes never left them as you reached out, grabbing a hockey stick from Chris’s dresser.

Using the end, you pushed open the small curtain and shifted the end around. As your eyes were set on that, the top two doors popped open, the small boy laughing as he jumped out, running off. Your eyes went wide, falling towards Chris’s bed, watching him go.

* * *

Y/S/N walked in later that day to find you sitting on the couch with a priest. Neither of you were religious, but you were running out of ideas, and worried about your sanity. “What’s going on here?” She asked, setting her things down.

Getting up, you quickly introduced them before the priest needed to leave, excusing himself. You let him out and ushered her into the dining room for some coffee while you filled her in. MIL/N had brought in mugs for the each of you, along with sugar and creamer. “That…thing…from the other house.” Your eyes went to her. “Followed us here. I saw something today.” Sighing, you looked down at your coffee, your hands cupping it, almost as if it was keeping you safe. “I thought it was a little boy, and I followed it into Chris’s room. But, it wasn’t a child. It was something else.” Even hearing yourself you sounded insane, but you knew what you saw. You knew what had happened.

“So, what? You just brought a priest in to get rid of it?” She asked, not sounding very convinced. Her eyes went from you, to the older woman, who had said nothing.

You looked tired- not just physically, either. “I didn’t know what else to do, Y/S/N.” You told her, close to your breaking point.

She chuckled lightly. “Come on. When’s the last time _you_ went to church?”

Finally, MIL/N spoke up. “What’s happening to her is real.” Your sister’s eyes went to her, unsure what to believe. “I’ve seen it for myself.” She added, her eyes locked on Y/S/N. “I’m here today because last night I had a dream about this place.” Her voice was soft, but confident. “I was in this house, but it was late at night. I was…afraid. I went into your bedroom, but you were both asleep.” She closed her eyes as she spoke, as if picturing it all over. “I knew I was asleep in the dream, but I could feel that someone was awake.” Your sister had her brows slightly furrowed, concentrating on the story being told. “In the house. I went into Chris’s room, there was something in there with him.” She said softly, fear starting to creep in. Her eyes were back on your sister, but you could see from where you were sitting, that she was near tears. “It was standing there, in the corner. I asked it ‘who are you?’ and it said it was a visitor. I said ‘what do you want?’. It said Chris.” Her voice was just above a whisper. “I can still hear that voice.” She breathed. Looking up at Y/S/N, she screamed and stood up so quickly that he chair fell back.

You got up, rushing to her. “What?”

“It’s here.” She panicked, letting out another small scream.

There was a loud noise from another part of the house, prompting your sister to rush towards it. It sounded like someone was throwing things around- heavy things. The three of you were outside Chris’s room, Y/S/N trying to open the door. A loud thud against the door made you scream and your sister jump back, but didn’t deter any of you from wanting in that room.

Finally, the door gave way, letting you into the remains of Chris’s room. The entire room was in disarray, his sheets shredded with bloody handprints, a lamp tilted on it’s side, and his things scattered over the floor. Lying there, in the middle of all the chaos, was Chris on his back, no sign that anything had happened.

You looked up at your sister. “I know someone who can help.” While the Winchesters were also her cousins, she wasn’t let in on their little secret. You’d found out by sheer luck in college. They’d shown up working a case, and you demanded to know the truth. It wasn’t something you would call home about, either. You’d never been more thankful in your life to be related to them than in that very moment.

* * *

Hearing the roar of the Impala, you got up off the couch and made your way to the front door. When you’d called them, they didn’t hesitate to agree to do what they could. You dared hope that they could save your nephew.

The two of them made their way up the front walk way, looking more like models than anything. “Hey, guys, thanks for coming.” You said softly as you let them in.

“Like we’d say no.” Sam gave you a sad smile before hugging you.

Dean followed suit. “We hauled ass as soon as we got off the phone,” he told you.

Your sister had heard their voices and walked out of the living room. “Why did you call Sam and Dean?” She asked, looking confused. “I thought you said you knew someone who could help.” Her eyes shot to you, a look that made it clear that she was not pleased.

Sighing, you nodded. “I did. Come on, let’s go sit down. There’s a lot of things to cover, and we need to do so quickly. Wait, uh, where’s John?” You asked, pausing.

“Oh, uh, Dad died,” Sam told you sadly. “Few years back.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry.” You felt like an ass that you didn’t know that.

Dean shook his head. “Don’t be.” He told you. “He wouldn’t want you to be, sweetheart. Anyways, I’m hoping that we’ll have help, but let’s get everyone up to speed before we call in King _Douche_.” You raised an eyebrow at that. “Not now.”

Holding up your hands, you led everyone back to the living room. “Alright, Y/S/N.” You sighed, looking at her. “I’m sorry I never told you about the boys.” She looked between you and the boys. “John started hunting after Mary died. Demons, vampires, all that shit.” It was clear that she thought you were insane. “The only reason I know is because they just happened to have a case at my school. I demanded answers when they knocked on my door claiming to be FBI.” Dean smirked, looking amused. “It’s why they’re always on the road.”

“Let me get this straight. You want me to believe that you two are fucking **_Ghostbusters_**?!”

Dean looked offended. “God no!” He shot back. “I’d never be caught dead in that onsie thing. And that pack is just impractical.” You shook your head. “We find and gank evil sonsabitches.” He shrugged. “Now, from what we were told, we don’t have time to sit around with you comparing us to movie wannabes. Let’s get the show on the road.” He was leaning his elbows on his knees, his fingers laced together as he had his eyes on your sister.

* * *

Once they had been completely filled in on everything, not skipping any detail, no matter how irrelevant it seemed, they went back out to the Impala. They came back in with what looked more like a combination of a paranoid person’s survival kit and an arsenal. Bags stuffed with guns and more. Once they set everything down on the table, they started to unpack everything, making your eyes go wide.

“What is that?” You nodded to something in Sam’s hands. 

He held it up so you could see it better. “EMF reader.” He explained. “Electro-magnetic field detectors.” He added. “Basically, it helps us detect things we can’t see with our eyes. We can also use our phones, the camera can pick them up, or a camcorder. Taking pictures can work, too, but this is the go to.”

“That one’s homemade, actually.” Dean grinned proudly.

“Wow.” That was pretty impressive to you. “Good to have you two in the family.” You nodded, feeling like you were in the weirdest class ever. “And while that’s neat, what if it’s not a ghost…? Because MIL/N made it sounded like something worse.” You looked between the boys, nervous.

That’s when Dean spoke up. “Well, then we need to figure that shit out. If it’s not a ghost, it could be a poltergeist, or a demon.” He told you, checking the ammo in his gun.

“It followed us from the other house, like I said, I don’t know if that helps at all.” Y/S/N reminded them.

* * *

Sam went one way while Dean went another. You and your sister stayed in the living room, wanting to stay out of the way. The two of you were sitting on the couch, fingers laced together for comfort. Her being only a couple years older than you, you were nearly as close as twins.

Dean was the first one back in the living room, sitting down in a chair across from the couch. He was explaining different things when Sam backed into the room, cutting his older brother off. “We can call Crowley.” He said, making the three of you look over. Sam’s hazel eyes shot to Dean. “Now.” In just that one word, he spoke volumes.

“Crowley?” You asked, having not heard of him. “Who’s Crowley? Another hunter?”

“Not even close.” Dean sighed. “Crowley’s…”

“The King of Hell.” Sam blurted out, causing you and your sister to look at him like he was growing a second head.

“The King…of _Hell_?” You asked, wondering if you heard that right. “You want to call _the King of Hell_ to my house, to have him help fix whatever the hell is going on?” That didn’t sound like the smartest idea to you.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know, it sounds ass backwards, but it’s our best bet.”

* * *

“Bloody _hell_ , Squirrel!” You heard a British man yell from the other room. “I’m not your bloody slave. You can’t just call and expect me to do your bidding!”

Dean groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Shut it, Crowley.” He growled. “We need your help.”

Crowley scoffed. “You can forget it. Now, let me out of this bloody devil’s trap.” He ordered.

You walked into the kitchen and raised your eyebrow. “ _This_ is the King?” You asked, looking him over, tilting your head to the side. “He doesn’t look that impressive.”

His eyes went to you, making him smirk. “Well, hello, pet.” He greeted you. “I assure you, looks can be very deceiving.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Are these two buffoons calling me on account of you?”

“What the hell, Crowley? Just agree to help and we’ll let you out.” Dean snapped, making Crowley wave him off.

“Kinda.” You shrugged. “It’s my nephew. It’s a long story, but we don’t have time to go through the whole thing right now. Help us and I’ll explain it all.”

He looked like he was contemplating the offer. “Join me for drinks, and we have a deal.” He countered.

“Deal.” You agreed.

“Why do I bother?” Dean groaned. “You just made a deal with the King of Hell!” He glared at you.

“ _ **FOR DRINKS!**_ ” You spat. “It’s a small price to pay to get this dealt with, Dean.” Looking back to Crowley, you sighed. “How do I get you out of…that?” You motioned.

Crowley was amused at the turn of events. “Break the circle, love.” He explained. Nodding, you grabbed a butter knife from the drawer next to you and scraped it off. You’d have a hell of a time getting whatever it was off your floor. “Thank you.” He smirked at you as he stepped out. “Now, how about we deal with this so I can treat this lovely lady to a drink, shall we?”

* * *

Crowley opted to take a walk through the house, wanting to look over things himself. As opposed to last time, everyone kept together for this, almost in a line. It went Crowley, then the boys, and then you and your sister, her slightly behind you. Now and then she would give your hand a light squeeze, wanting the comfort. You knew that all she wanted was her son to be okay. That’s all you wanted, too.

When it came to Chris’s room, you and Y/S/N stayed at the door, both of you aching to see him smile and to hear him laugh. “It may be wise to have Feathers here, as well.” Crowley said without looking away from Chris.

“Why?” Dean asked, confused.

“Whatever is here? Bloody powerful.” He sounded almost impressed. “Might as well have an angel on call.”

Your eyebrows went up, shocked that he was talking about an angel so casually. “Let’s just hold off on calling in Cas for now.” Dean told him.

Crowley looked towards Dean. “I can see it.” You swallowed. “I’ve never seen anything like it in all my years.” He looked towards you, then back to Dean. “Vile creature.” Was all he would say about it, making you wonder how bad it was for the King of Hell to say such a thing.

* * *

The five of you were back in the living room, Crowley sipping on a glass of whiskey that he’d snapped in. He was clearly deep in thought as he decided how to approach this. Finally, he sat down and looked at your sister. “Your son isn’t in a coma.” His voice was low, sending a shiver down your spine. “While his body is here, his spirit is not.” He explained. “You could move across the bloody world and it wouldn’t do a lick of good. It’s the boy that’s haunted.” You’d never heard of anything like that in your life.

“I don’t understand.” You breathed, shaking your head.

Crowley shifted, licking his lips. “There’s something called astral projection. Some call it an out of body experience, some call them travelers. Doesn’t matter, it all boils down to the same thing.” He started, his voice serious. “People have the _ability_ to leave their bodies and travel to different places. Like Chris in there.” His finger pointed to the hall that led to Chris’s room. “From what I can tell, he’s rather good at it. Likely been doing it since he was a small lad.” Your eyes were watering. “He simply went too far, and he can’t get back.”

Your sister was trying so hard to let this soak in. “Where is he?” She begged him, wanting to know.

“A dark realm, not ever _meant_ for the living.” He had a solemn look on his face. “There lies the problem. His body is here, empty. They know this, and that’s why that thing in there, and others like it, are gathering around him.”

“Like what I’ve been seeing?”

He nodded once. “They want in his body to live again. Then there are others with less that pure intentions. And finally, that _thing_. A demon.” Dean went to open his mouth, but Crowley didn’t give him the chance. “I’m not talking about your run of the mill demon. _Nothing_ in my bloody kingdom is like that. This is one that even I would dread to have run amok. I’m the King of Hell, a demon myself, I’m not _stupid_.” It scared you to hear that even Crowley seemed to almost fear this thing.

You hear your sister sniff before she spoke, sounding like she was in pain. “What can we do to bring him back?”

“There’s something we can try, but I need your _complete_ trust.” His eyes locked on yours.

Dean got up, shaking his head. “Nope. Not happening. Sorry, but it’s not.” He said firmly. “We’re not trusting the King of Hell.”

Getting up, you looked at him, tears running down your cheeks. “You brought him here to help! It’s the only chance we have, Dean!” You pointed out. “I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get Chris back, to make this all stop. If you don’t like it, get out.” Your jaw clenched, your chest heaving as you sat back down.

* * *

Everyone was set up in Chris’s room, ready to start whatever it was that Crowley was planning. You’d volunteered to do what was needed, leaving your sister to sit with Chris, holding his hand. The lights had been shut off, save for a single small battery operated lantern. Before anything like that was required, Crowley offered to try something first. He sat in a chair with the rest of you, smoking out of his body, and into Chris’s. As the red smoke vanished, you stared. What was he trying to accomplish?

It seemed like a lifetime before the red smoke left Chris, reentering Crowley’s body. He didn’t look hopeful. “He says there’s no way out, and to be quiet. He said they would hurt him, that the man with fire on his face would hurt him. Then he just kept repeating ‘help me’ over and over.” Crowley sighed. “Then someone else spoke.”

“You spoke with him? _How_?” You asked.

“That’s not bloody important! We have a much bigger problem on our hands.” He snapped at you. “They spewed insults at me with _pure_ hatred, saying they know who I am, that they would rip my innards out, and eat my guts…”

Sam’s eyes went to where Chris had been laying. “Chris?” He furrowed his brows.

You jumped when you spotted Chris standing between you and your sister. His eyes were closed, but his arm came up, his fingers spread. As if it was nothing, his hand slapped down on the table, sending the five of you flying backwards.

Lying on your back, you looked towards the door as it slowly opened, revealing three spirits. Your heart was beating so hard you feared it would fly out of your chest. Spotting Dean out of the corner of your eye, you watched him try to crawl to Chris, who’s eyes were now open. Chris backhanded Dean, sending him flying as if it was nothing. He hit the dresser, and then the floor, not moving.

Your attention was pulled from him when a spirit was approaching you- the same one from the other house. A scream ripped from your lungs, trying to back away, just to have your back hit the wall. His hands gripped your biceps, lifting you with ease. When you were pinned between him and the wall, his face got closer to yours, his tongue slowly sticking out of his mouth. Your eyes snapped shut as you continued to scream.

Everything was a scramble, and when the lights were back on, Chris was lying on the floor, the room a mess.

* * *

Dean was nursing the side of his head with a steak in the kitchen with Sam filling him in on what happened after he was knocked out. You and sister were huddled together on the couch, fearful for Chris, and the rest of you.

You jumped and let out a small scream when a man appeared wearing a trench coat. Crowley moved towards your scream, seemingly unbothered by the strange man. “Ah, Feathers.” He nodded a slight greeting.

“ _Cas_?” Sam asked, confused as he came out, Dean not far behind.

Crowley nodded. “I called him after the little issue in the boy’s room. Seeing as Squirrel is too bloody stubborn. Speaking of, mind letting your pet heal you?” He asked, glancing at Dean.

Cas moved towards Dean, simply touching his forehead. “Thanks, man.” Dean pulled the steak away from his head. “Uh, Cas, that’s Y/S/N, and Y/N/N. It’s Y/S/N’s kid.” His voice was low, and sorrowful. “Guys, this is Cas.” He pointed.

“He’s the angel up Dean’s ass.” Sam smirked slightly, trying to lighten the mood a tad, earning a glare from Dean.

Cas looked confused. “I was never…” He muttered before looking at the two of you. “I’m happy to assist in any way I can.” He told you gently. “From the little I was told, it’s vital that we get to work.”

“Yeah, it is.” You agreed. “What’s the plan?”

* * *

It was decided that you were getting a crash course in astral projection. Nothing you ever thought you’d be doing. Terrified didn’t even begin to cover what you felt.

You and your sister stood off to the side, with her comforting you. “You’ve always been tough.” She told you with a sad smile. “I’m the protective older sister, but you were always the one rushing head first to do the crazy shit.” She chuckled slightly.

“Yeah, well, someone had to give mom and dad heart attacks.” You told her. “I love you, sis.” You pulled her into a tight hug.

“I love you, too.” Her voice was soft, and full of emotion. “You come back. Both of you.”

You gave her a smirk. “Like you’d get rid of me that easily.” Despite the sheer fear you felt, you didn’t want her seeing that. You wanted her to see the you that she knew- just in case you didn’t come back.

After the two of you parted, you sat in the arm chair that was set aside for just this. Sam and Dean were off to your right, Crowley directly in front of you, and your sister was just out of view. He had a metronome by his side, his finger starting it easily. “Close your eyes, and relax.” Crowley told you softly, his voice helping. You found it oddly soothing. “With every breath, let the life around you fade into the background. Just listen to the ticking of the metronome.” Your breathing was steady, and calm. “Focus on the spot in the center of your forehead.” He told you. “The universe is deathless.” Were this any other situation, you likely would have made some smart ass remark.

* * *

Opening your eyes, you were met with Crowley’s eyes. You shook your head, frustrated. “It’s useless.” You told him as you stood, starting to pace. “I have no idea what I’m doing.” Turning, you were staring at Crowley’s back, and your body. It was the creepiest thing you’d ever witnessed. Your body was just sitting there, eyes closed, looking dead. Swallowing, your brows were furrowed. “Holy shit.” You breathed.

Crowley turned his head slightly, clearly addressing your current self. “Use my voice as your guide.” He told you, and a small part of you wanted to run back to him- back to the comfort of the known. You couldn’t, though. You had to get Chris back. You had to see this to the end. “Keep a steady stride. Into the further you go.” His voice was smooth, and about the only comfort you had at the moment. His head slowly turned back towards your body, and he slowly vanished, leaving you to stare at your body. It felt as if your security blanket had been ripped from your grasp.

Your eyes scanned the room for a moment before you made your first step. As you neared the door, it opened all on it’s own, a low creak coming from it. The first thing you saw was a lantern, the kind you bring camping with you. Reaching out, your hand grasped the metal handle firmly, your nails nearly digging into your palm.

Walking through the door, you were met with pure darkness. Nothing could be seen in any direction, making you feel suffocated, like it was closing in around you. Your feet moved along slowly, a fog meeting you soon after, engulfing you.

Your breathing picked up as you saw a light hitting a small figure up ahead. “Chris.” You breathed. He didn’t say a word, just took off towards your left, leaving you to stare at the darkness once more. As you moved towards where he’d gone, you could hear the blood pumping in your veins, the sound was maddening.

When you neared the small body again, you realized it wasn’t Chris. It was you, as a child. Your arm slowly raised, finger pointing. Your eyes followed your point, to the house where this started. Every time you chose to move, you had to re gather your courage, not letting it slip through your fingers.

You opened the door, trying to block out the sound the door made. “Chris?” You called out before moving in just to the end of the door. Seeing movement out of the corner of your eye, you jumped slightly, a woman gliding right by you. Your heart was racing in your chest, but you knew that you didn’t exactly have time to stop and collect yourself. “Hello?” Your voice echoed in the eerie space. “Hello?” You tried once more as she moved up the stairs, no sign that she heard you. “Wait.” As you spoke, you moved towards the stairs yourself.

Your feet made no sound as you ascended the stairs, in search of Chris, or that woman. The door at the top of the stairs opened on it’s own as you reached the top landing, causing your eyes to stay trained on it. “Hello?” You called out, moving through the door. It sounded like there was someone softly sobbing nearby, but unseen. Your right hand moved along the wall to the light switch, flicking it on and off, with no results. Of course not.

Once you were more towards the middle of the room, the sobbing was more distinct. Slowly, your head turned towards the door that was wide open on your right. “Hello?” Your voice wavered slightly, inching towards the sound. It was coming from the doorway just past the open door, which you gently pushed shut. “Hello? I’m looking for my nephew, Chris.” You explained to the sobbing woman.

Instead of receiving an answer, there was the sound of small children giggling from the way you had just come. Your head whipped towards the sound, seeing a small body run past the door. You turned in a circle, looking around, before walking back through the door, towards the laughter.

You opened the first door that you came to, and kept moving. The second door creaked as you pushed it open before stepping through. The sound of whistling hit your ears, jerking your attention from the room you were in. Turning, your breathing picked up once more as you rushed back down the stairs in search of the source.

Nearing the living room, your movements slowed. Your eyes were on the three non-moving spirits. Two were on the couch, and one was posed as if ironing. Their clothing screamed vintage, letting you know they were from decades past.  You were diagonal from what seemed to be the father as you leaned a bit closer, studying their features, morbidly curious. The first one you observed had a creepy smile on her face, her eyes unblinking. The father was holding up a newspaper, seeming to be engrossed in whatever he was reading about. Standing up straight, you turned towards who would be the mother, holding the lantern near her face. She gave you the impression that she was made of wax, with glazed over glass eyes. Leaning closer, you were taken aback when she blinked, the first movement from the group of any kind.

Without hesitation, you backed away, your eyes never leaving her. As you did, the whistling resumed, making you aware that it had even stopped to begin with. “Chris! Chris!” You called out, moving away from the unmoving family. You moved through the house, your sense of purpose driving you, pushing down much of the terror that you felt. Moving through a door, you heard what sounded like someone cocking a shotgun. Confused, you turned to the right, following the sound.

You were now in the dining room, approaching a woman that seemed to be in clothes from the same time period as the others, shotgun aimed. “Where is my nephew?” You asked, sounding more brave than you felt. “Tell me where he is.” You demanded, watching her blink. “ _Please_.”

There were gunshots from the living room, drawing your attention away from what was now the empty dining room chair. The woman that had just been occupying that chair was now standing in front of the family, gun aimed at the father. Only, this time, as you neared, all three of them were sitting on the couch, heads hanging to the side, slightly. No sign of them fighting. Your gaze went to the shotgun wielding woman, swallowing. Her eyes were wide, a sick smile on her face, reminding you somewhat of the Joker.

Walking backwards, your eyes stayed on the scene before you, wanting far away from whatever was happening. The sound of a door creaking upstairs made you glance in that direction, for just a split second. When your sights went back to the living room, that’s not what you were seeing. You were met with the four spirits that had been previously still. The mother, the woman with the shotgun, the second young woman, and then the father. All at once, their faces went from neutral to the same Jokeresque grin. Panic gripped you as you stumbled up the stairs. That had been the first time since entering this realm that someone other than Chris has noticed you. Halfway up, you turned, taking the stairs two at a time. When you turned to look back, there was nothing there except for the same thick fog that hung low to the ground.

You wasted no time in rushing the rest of the way up the stairs. As you neared the top, the attic door slowly opened, sounding like it was groaning in pain. Seeing a red door with a single light above it, you stopped, staring at it. Images of a drawing you had seen in Chris’s room came to mind. Or this exact door, leading me to believe that I was following the right path.

As I neared the door, a dark haired man appeared, his face too dark to see, but I had a gut feeling I should be thankful for that small blessing. I didn’t move back fast enough, his hands meeting my throat. He was able to move me around as if I were nothing more than a rag doll. We moved against each other, and soon he had me in a headlock, his forearm crushing my throat.

Instinct kicked in, my need to live pushing me to defend myself. My elbow came back, connecting with his stomach, not that it seemed to do much good. I repeated the same move twice more before his grip loosened, allowing me to pull free. Turning, I pulled my right fist back, ready to hit him as hard as I could. His strength far surpassed mine, his arm blocking my punch as his other hand grabbed my throat, slamming me into the brick wall.

No matter how hopeless things seemed to become, I would fight until I couldn’t anymore. “You are _stronger_ , pet, you are the one alive.” Crowley’s voice seemed to come from everywhere around you, but nowhere close by. His words hit you, pushing you to fight harder.

“ _Get away from me_!” You shoved the man has hard as you could, surprised to see him fly backwards. Finally, you were free to walk through the ominous looking door.

The entire hallway looked as if it was coated in blood. An eerie silence overcoming you as you moved along the candlelit hall. It was just wide enough for you to have maybe an inch or two clearance on both sides between you, and the flames.

Seeing a metal decorative horse ahead, another of his drawings came to mind. Your confidence grew a bit at that. Turning the corner, you saw Chris sitting there, his knees pulled up to his chest, crying. “Chris!” You called out, making him look over.

“Aunt Y/N!” He replied, the tears still falling.

You ran to him as he repeated your name over, and over, pulling him into a loving hug. “Oh, God.” You breathed, kissing the side of his head. Chris clung to you, shaking, and crying. Your heart broke at the sound, but having him in your arms meant so much. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” You breathed, trying to reassure him.

“Aunt Y/N, I’m chained.” He told you, tugging at the chain on his ankle.

Your eyes looked over it, licking your lips. “Alright, face me, buddy, face me. We’ll get you out.” Your eyes locked on his, a silent promise that he’d be safe. Having your focus on the chains, you didn’t see the look on his face right away. “ _What_?” You asked him when you saw the fear on his young face. Looking over your shoulder, you followed his gaze, the oddly cheery song hitting your ears. “Oh God.” While you couldn’t see perfectly what was up in the room above, you had a feeling you knew exactly what it was. “None of this is real.” You told him, cupping his cheeks. “Okay? None of this is real. Look in my eyes. None of this is real. We’re gonna go home, but you’ve gotta help me.”

As if those were the magic words, the locks on his feet opened with ease. Right after both of his ankles were free, he looked up. “Oh, my God, Aunt Y/N.” He said calmly.

“ _What_?” You asked quietly. 

“He’s looking.” He told you. Whipping around, you saw the demon with both hands and his face against the glass, watching the two of you. Your eyes went wide as his snake like tongue left his mouth.

Feeling a new surge of bravery, you stood, an anger washing over your face. Walking closer, your eyes were glued to the demon above, unaware of the one to your right. It was his deep breathing that got your attention. Shock replaced the anger seconds before he growled, and you found yourself flying backwards. Your back hit the ground, hard, knocking the wind from your lungs.

It stomped towards you, a low growling mixed with it’s breathing. As it swatted at you, you pulled yourself back. “Aunt Y/N!” Chris yelled, running for the door, only to be stopped by the foul creature standing above you. Using the distraction, you scurried to your feet, and ran towards Chris.

You scooped him up, keeping him close. Not even stopping, you kept moving, running for your lives. In no time, you were busting through the red door, keeping him close. “Grab the light.” You told him, motioning to your dis-guarded lantern as you leaned low enough for him.

Down the attic stairs, and down the house stairs you went as quickly, and safely, as you possibly could. You made it back through the front door of the house, hope and fear waging a battle in your head. Once more, you found yourself engulfed in the darkness, your nephew in your arms as you tried to decide which way was back to your body.

Picking a random direction, you started walking. “I’m scared, Aunt Y/N.” Chris whispered, looking up at you. The more you moved, the more spirits were surrounding you, causing him to bury his face in your chest, whimpering and whining. It killed you. Their hands all began to reach out towards you, giving your fear the advantage in its battle against hope. “No!” Chris shook his head. Out of the mass of spirits came the sound of an infant crying, breaking you further. No child should live in such a place.

Cutting through the noise all around you came your sister’s voice. “Follow the sound of my voice,” she urged you. “Y/N, come back please. Follow the sound of my voice.” She repeated, giving you something other than the damned to focus on. It seemed that they had the same idea, but first, they completely surrounded you, their hands outstretched.

Finally, you rushed through them, pushing them to the side as you followed your sister’s voice. Running as fast as you could, you reached the front door quickly, trying to open it while still holding Chris tight. It wouldn’t budge, forcing you to find another way in, another way back to your family.

Thankfully, the back door opened, with no issues, allowing you to set him down. You needed a breather, no matter how much you wanted to persevere. “Come on, Aunt Y/N! We have to go!” Chris yelled, pulling on your arm.

“I’m right behind you.” You told him, leaning on the counter, watching him run deeper into the house. “You?” You breathed moments later, furrowing your brows at one of the spirits. “What do you want from me? What do you want from me?” You asked, demanding to know. It was the woman from your childhood. The one that your mother had let you forget. “You can get away from me. Get the hell away!” You yelled. A low chuckle could be heard as it grinned wickedly at you yelling over and over for it to get away from you.

“Please! Please! Follow my voice!” Your sister pleaded with you, her voice echoing through the house.

After yelling many times for her to leave you alone, the old spirit vanished. You were left standing in the thick fog, no longer hearing your sister’s voice, no longer hearing Crowley’s voice, and all alone. Your heart rate skyrocketed once more, turning in place, a bad feeling settling in your gut.

* * *

Your sister was crying tears of joy as she held Chris close, kissing his cheek. She carried him to the living room to where you were. “Thank you, so much, sis.” She gave you a heartfelt smile.

Crowley smirked, his eyes going from where she stepped out, back to you. His face fell as it finally caught his eye. It was a small difference, but enough that it stuck out to him. His arm stopped your sister from approaching you, his jaw clenched, his eyes flashing red. “That’s not your bloody sister.” He growled, now determined to get you back from where you’d traveled to get your small nephew.

 

 


End file.
